Izuru
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Indigo; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Izuru |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 25-30 (dead) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Indigo; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearnace |- |'Gender:' Female |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Indigo; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Inforamtion |- |'Favorite Color:' Indigo |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Indigo; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Best Friends:' Eriru, Yuri and Maria |- |'Love Interest:' Gaito |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Indigo; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Sayori Ishizuka |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Izuru (イズール Izūru) is one of the Dark Lovers. History Anime Izuru is the first villain ever seen on Mermaid Melody. She first appears in episode one of season one and Lucia attacks her because she tries to capture Kaito. She is the most mature of the Dark Lovers. Izuru is able to control waves and sea monsters and she can also make dragons out of water. Izuru is also the most obsessed with winning the heart of Gaito. Izuru will do anything to win Gaito over. Personality Izuru acts the most mature out of all the Dark Lovers. Appearance Izuru is usually seen wearing a dark purple strapless dress (Human Form), a purple headpiece, and purple hair piece that she puts around her ponytail. She has a brownish red hair and light pink eyes. She also wears orange diamond shaped earrings and an orange bracelet. Her true form is a shark which is shown at the end of season one when she gives all her powers up to help Gaito rule the world. Forms and Aspects Izuru has three forms, her Human Form, Shark Form and her Water Demon Form. Human Form Izuru's human form enables her to walk around on land without standing out too much. Her hair and eye color changes into a natural color that would normally be seen in the human world. Shark Form Izuru's Shark Form is her true form. Water Demon Form Izuru's Water Demon Form is her main form which she uses to attack the mermaid princesses. She is able to summon water dragons in this form. Powers She is basically a beautiful woman, combined with a sea monster, to form a monstrous form of a mermaid. She attacks with water, so she's obviously strongest in the ocean, but she can also utilize her powers when water is nearby. She can create currents, waves, or even transforming the water into sea dragons to attack. When Izuru hears a mermaid's song, the pain is directed towards her heart, and when the song takes effect, she'll clutch her chest and tremble, as if she's afraid of the song changing her heart. She doesn't often cover her ears. Her power of the water is also halted, with water currents steadying and water dragons dissipating during a song. Voice Actress Izuru's Voice Actor is Sayori Ishizuka (石塚 さより Ishizuka Sayori), born August 30 , 1977. She has voiced many popular anime series which includes MÄR and To Heart 2. See Also *Eriru *Yuri *Maria *Gaito *Demons *Dark Lovers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers